


【微战美/石动父女】Build

by mshr



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: •石动亲情向，没有刻意战美，但是似乎会有误解•两天三点精神恍惚，ooc确信私设有2018-06-27观前三思





	【微战美/石动父女】Build

**Author's Note:**

> •石动亲情向，没有刻意战美，但是似乎会有误解  
> •两天三点精神恍惚，ooc确信  
> 私设有  
> 2018-06-27  
> 观前三思

——————————————————————

粉色的床单晒洗得松软，被压在身下陷出柔和的形状。  
毛绒绒的玩偶堆积成山丘，诉说着过往的童话。

白纱窗后透进中午的光，经过了玻璃的折射、细纱的阻拦，戾气磨尽，铺撒成明净的过往。

不远的小白桌上放着软乎乎的蛋糕。转上几朵奶油卷，被摆放在小碟子上，制作人也许并不难猜。

带着花纹的布料轻轻摇摆，在美好溢散的房间里，仿佛发出风铃的清脆也不奇怪。

“rabbit——rabbit……”

语言流转，在唇齿间重复。

拉长的音调是沉静的时间中，最平淡的协奏。

隐去日式口语的错误发音，温柔的爸爸认真地读起单词。

手指点在胖圆圆的兔子身上，示意一旁幼小的女孩去看。

矫正过后的发音纯正又好听，显然这位父亲并不希望有任何误导。

“…ra…bit…”  
跟随其后的是尚且稚嫩的童音，专注的眼神看着那只兔子。

未抚平的裙摆皱在软软的垫子里，不过这并不重要，女孩干脆整个靠在一旁爸爸的身上。

轻声跟随的声音也是慢悠悠，倒也不急，如蝴蝶于花间时歇，如幼鸟乘风悠摆。

兔子瞪着眼睛，父亲学着样子也瞪着它。

她朝图案眨眨眼睛，眯眼微微笑起来，婴儿肥的脸上绽开兔瓣。

于是房间中就又多了几分快乐。

惬意，就像一切都是镜头的慢摇。

——却不致使都市忙碌的社员急躁，使赶向目的地的行人吼叫。

初识世界的孩子倒更像小小的娃娃，此刻倚在父亲怀中，仿佛臂膀确实能似高山宽广，赛磐石坚韧。

细致的爸爸也注意过来，空出的手将孩子向怀中搂了搂。

于是幻想的粒子充盈在各个角落，  
女孩朝周围微微张望，

也许现在熊猫正在远处懒洋洋，不自觉团起来的样子就像只汤圆。  
也许怪癖的刺猬打了个滚，因而粉色的被单上留下了刺猬一路的轨迹。  
还有这只兔子，被父亲摁着，竖起耳朵，瞪起了眼，表达着不满。

父亲仿佛能明白女孩借助房间内奇妙的粒子所看到的一切，  
于是他把头抵过来，  
他们一起看着狮子赶走狒狒，等待犀牛慢慢入睡。

粘稠的氛围中他们安静地等待，像看蛋白质的联结，像看酵母菌的分裂。

女孩不紧不慢伸过手，肉肉的手掌搭在了这位爸爸的手指上，拳头堪堪包住压着兔子的食指。

小孩子并没有多大气力，实则女孩也并没有用力。

她的爸爸看着她的举动，就像两枚水中的离子，依凭屋内似有还无的氛围，不必言语，仿佛这样就能轻易理解彼此。

他也勾起嘴角，指尖缓缓离开兔子，  
兔子蹬蹬腿，也许跑开了，也许没有。

“……rabbit”  
她更高兴，拔高些了音调，叫人听得出内里的欢笑。  
糯糯的声音轻轻吟唱，饱含了神的创造物对世界的向往。

她的手仍搭在他的手上，轻盈的，幸福的——是血脉相连的温度，平静的热流于彼此之间传递。

女孩呼哼着，将冗杂的思绪化作无声的气音，她停下信口模仿的词语，  
抬起的手悠然挥舞，最终不甚灵巧地抚上父亲对比之下有些黝黑又带着胡茬的脸。

“爸爸……”在柔软的光度下，温暖的声音呼唤起来，带着孩子特有的咯咯笑意，  
她说，

“爸爸，爸爸……”

于是这种呼唤也成为一份符号，化作此刻的美好。

粘稠的氛围也许真的能凝固作时间，叫每位经历的旅人制成美好的宝石，轻易即可携带一生。

——————————————

石动美空一早醒来并没有觉得哪里不对，地下室自然是避暑的好地方，此刻安安静静。

一旁篮筐里两个篮球塞在一起，保持成静止的瞬间。

另一边的黑板写满的公式没有被擦掉，密密麻麻，有些她倒看得懂，也有一些实在也无法理解了。

于是她放下玩偶，不慌不忙地上楼。

看来是个好天气，不愿开灯倒也没什么影响，倒不如说本身在重修咖啡店时自己就设计了良好的采光，  
阳光果然是一天美好的开始。

——不过这也使她踏进洗漱室也看得一清二楚。

抬头看着被蜡笔用各种颜色涂鸦得满满当当的脸，手上要打开水龙头的动作随之而停下来。

在清晨的惊吓尚未完全转换为一天的低气压前，  
乒乓几声，彩炮在背后炸响，几条丝带零散地飞过来，被镜子前的她看得清楚。

有几个丝带干脆落在她的肩上，几个始作俑者从转角的橱后探出脑袋。

其中一个带着滑稽的小丑帽，  
另一个不嫌事大地吹了一下小祖拉，  
乌拉一声倒没让她错过还有一个已经燃烧起心火的眼神。

噢，一海真恐怖。

现任店主石动美空叉起腰，训斥的话还没在脑海里打出草稿，就已经被打断了。

“我们带了礼物。”

几个人碎碎地说着，七手八脚从背后捧出一只纸盒。

然后他们举着盒子，仿佛终于统一起来，  
“生日快乐，美空（咪碳）。”

年轻的店主不甚意外，但也终究愣住了。

.

难怪今天醒来特别的清醒，难怪走上台阶的声音像音符齐鸣，  
吧台的镭射灯像一串小星，倒悬的一排刀叉让人想转个圈过去敲击着起舞。

啊，美好的一天。

她搓搓手，龙头冲洗着手上抹下来的颜料，让她情不自禁一个白眼，故作气愤的表情让她没意识到先前已经笑出来的自己。

朋友们自然也不介意，看她随意打理了头发走来，拿起盒子就往她怀里塞。

刚接过盒子，天才的物理学家抢先一步掏出平板，  
［纱羽小姐在北海道工作，实在赶不过来，但是提前录好了视频。］

看来纱羽也特地为她用心了。

亲自翻开盒子，里面果然是个蛋糕。几个朋友期待地笑着像在邀功，

她看到蛋糕顶上被果酱膏糊了一个篮球，是谁的手笔应当不用问。

［蛋白粉放在蛋糕里可能不太搭……］，龙我认真地解释了一下。

旁边的果酱膏是写了一句话，看到‘咪碳’二字让她故意叹口气，狡猾地忽略起一海投来的眼神。

然后美空终于在一海压抑又充满碎碎念的面部表情中噗嗤笑了出来。

笑够了的大家试图将注意力重新放到蛋糕上来，

诶，然后发现红色的线条也是一个图案，就在篮球上方。

仔细看是一只简笔的兔子，恰好使得兔子看起来是恶意地踩在篮球上。

龙我又被欺负了呢。

兔子会踢球吗？

［看来应该是有胜利法则的呢……］虽然意味不明，但是好像确有道理。

一海打开带来的背包，拿出小提琴宣称这是自己隐藏的技能，今天特地为美空献上一曲。

物理学家则主张生日一定要唱生日歌，

于是小提琴生日歌的调子歪歪扭扭响起，  
战兔打起节拍，龙我一脸变扭倒也认真地唱起来。  
最后大家都有些坚持不下去，几个人试图从一海的手里夺取提琴。

……

晃晃悠悠的视线，唱着生日歌闹作一团的朋友们，  
少女的奇思异想被窗外的暖光烤了烤，像蓬松的面包饱胀开来。

几个人背着阳光，光晕渲得让思维有些模糊。

——————————————

在对她来说还不遥远的记忆里，

在她的卧室里，也有过生日的派对。

与其说是派对，也许更像是单方面的庆祝。

他是怎么做的呢。

她想起在最后几年里，他明显更加忙起来了。  
爸爸年少有成，博学多才是她一直的榜样。  
何况他还有那样罕有的职业，值得美空这样为他骄傲。  
不过哪怕再忙，美空也生不出埋怨之心。

爸爸的心里，第一位肯定是自己。

她一直相信。

所以在父亲在于不在的日子里，她努力想变得更好，  
也格外珍惜忙里偷闲抽空回家为她庆祝的时光。

爸爸让她闭眼坐在卧室里，她靠在坐垫球上，一如他们很早的时候。

她舒适地坐在那里，安抚着有些激动的心跳。

爸爸去得有些久，以至于她开始思衬，是否只是在骗她，是否已经又偷偷回去工作。

当然了，爸爸永远不会这么做。理智与常识告诉她。

实则也确实如此，爸爸回来了，让她再睁开眼睛的时候。自己以前的小白桌已经被打开，桌面摆放的碟子上是一只卷花蛋糕。

他抬手在耳边比出一个得以的手势，故意向她讨要表扬。

其实本来美空就已经被蛋糕看呆，原来除却工作之类，食品手工也有这么高深的造诣吗。

不过也是，如果是爸爸，那么一切都不奇怪。

趁着惊叹的功夫帮忙切开蛋糕，爸爸靠了过来。  
特地剃掉胡须的脸凑近，故作神秘  
［等爸爸最近这段时间忙完，就有很多的时间来陪美空了。］

［那爸爸就下岗失业了诶！］她被逗了一下，似乎是这样开起了玩笑。

［嘛……不一定啊，为了美空，怎么样也会去外面打打零工的吧。说不定就有了自己的生意呢。］  
于是调皮的父亲也就接着胡扯起来，顺手把叉子递给了她。

趁着第一口还未下咽，他给她唱了生日歌。

用稍稍压低的嗓音唱着总是很好听的英语，

——然后走过来拍了拍她的肩，

［又大了一岁哦，美空。］

——————————————

摩托的轮胎停滞，惯性把人一颠，将远遁的灵魂归位。

再抬头，前座的男人摆摆手  
——战兔正转头示意她下车。

跳下车拍拍裙子，不远处的大门人来人往，或急或缓，  
原来医院已经到了。

战兔摘下头盔挂在摩托的一边，然后跟了过来。

她有些不好意思，一天的派对下来，居然还提出来这样的要求，  
派对已剩尾声，但只要愿意，几个同伴陪着她嗨一整晚都没问题。

所幸同伴们一直善解人意，战兔更是直接抛出手机打开摩托来。

一般时候，战兔开摩托倒是比较安静，一路无话直接把她带到了这里。

想来医院看看的要求也就这么实现了。

.

战后重建，他们特地将石动惣一转院安排到这里，以方便从咖啡店赶过来。

这所医院是这一带出名的，

——也以对脑神经治疗著称。

几栋白楼围着中心花园。  
他们穿过走廊，  
途经的人有探病者，有伤病者。

其中有很多或直接或间接的是因为与evolt的战争导致的伤残。

战争过去有段日子，现在医院中病患的数量已经减少许多，可依旧多得让美空目眩。

有次美空独自来时还险些撞倒一位复健者，  
［是我的错，］复健者对美空很有礼貌，  
［是我太想早日走出医院了。］

出于抱歉，美空将他扶至旁边的轮椅。  
要说不过是短短的时间，

［原来的房子被潘多拉毁坏了，不过这段日子已经开始建造新的房屋，］  
他倒是乐观，  
［许多都已经建造回来了，我也想早日回到家里，工作还是很重要的。］

复健者叽里呱啦地讲着，  
美空不着痕迹地看了看他有可能这辈子也走不了路的腿，最后点了头。

.

已经是走廊尽头了，越往里走，美空越是慢下来，  
最后她在其中一间的门口停止了踱步，  
手握住把手，战兔就站在她身后。

单间门口写着“石动惣一”的名字，写着名字的纸很久没有改过了。

轻手轻脚推开房门，生怕惊扰到里面的病人。

隔音卓越的门里门外好像两个世界，外面走道中偶尔的哭天抢地的悲怆被隔绝，留在这里的是凝固的另一个空间。

如果平日没人探望，这里就真的一点生人气息也无了。

石动惣一自那次送进医院就再也没能醒来，期间美空自然来过很多次，

只要是常人待在这里，不用多久就会无聊得发疯。

每次这座病房里有的只是维持生命的机器运转起来规律而枯燥的声音，安静得令人压抑且麻木，

这次也是如此。

爸爸就这么能忍受如此无边的寂静吗。

.  
evolt的精神体寄居多年，对于石动惣一的伤害不可谓小。

哪怕它没有刻意抹消什么，所有人都知道，那也仅仅如同人对尘土的忽略。

根据检查，被封闭十余年，果然还是有了不可逆的损伤，  
甚至因记忆被evolt翻动而无法进行有效的治疗。

可能是残缺了记忆，又或者意识早已式微。  
evolt只需轻易毁灭一点点，哪怕是微不足道的一点，也足够人如精密的机器，被整个毁去。

还清醒的人只得到冰冷的答案，

沉睡太久，这个男人也许被关在破碎的记忆中，但肯定再也找不到回来的路了。

他们搬了椅子坐下来，沉默中以冀替床上插着呼吸机的男子分担一瞬的寂静。

——————————————

石动惣一一生最难忘的是什么呢，  
与其说是年少有成，文体兼备的才能，  
再加上有一份令人艳羡的职业，甚至成为某些项目的第一人，

但这些明显并不重要，  
在他回溯起来时。

有人让他说出自己最喜欢的东西，他没想多久，因为答案是明晰的。

应该是早在他听完问题的刹那，这些记忆就铺天而来。

还能有什么呢？

‘rabbit’、 ‘lion’，

‘panda’，

‘ hedgehog’  
……

还有很多很多。

……

后来的事再也记不清，许多都已经模糊，  
不过这对他来说确实不重要了，残存的意识没有能力也没有办法意识到应该再去找寻什么了。

毕竟一切还都很美好，他毋须渴望更多，

他的女儿还坐在这里。

也许他真的待在这个卧室中很久了，不过哪怕这样他也不会知道。

也许推开房门，外面就是虚无，  
或者被远比加特林可怕的危险和混乱的记忆窥伺，

但在房内，一切还依旧存在。

他在被evolt毁灭的碎片中，下意识地造回了这些属于这个家的回忆。

那份本该给他带来一生荣誉，载入史册那先驱者的身份没有被他的主人如此珍惜，

一生可谓传奇的经历没有让他格外在乎。

柔光之外皆是虚妄，此刻他只想坐在此处，陪女儿读尽一本识字卡。

……

——————————————

下午沉为傍晚，  
仿佛今日才大了一岁的人已经成了一座雕塑。

战兔叹了口气，最终还是率先撼动了堆积在这间房间里的沉默。

在风衣中掏了掏，抓了什么物事来放在手里，

然后敲了敲美空搭在膝盖上的手。

感觉到手中被塞了什么东西，美空恍惚地把手打开。

是一个瓶子。

是可以插入腰带中的瓶子，于是她习惯性拿起来摇了摇，

里面液体摇摆的手感似乎并不是以前的任何一个瓶子。

也是。  
她想起来。

战争结束后，所有的瓶子都已经被销毁。  
那么这个瓶子应该是战兔自己做的了。

指尖掐着瓶子看了看，这个瓶子和满瓶们很像，只是可转动的瓶盖有好几个卡槽。

她试着转动了一下，

‘dragon！’

瓶子闪起蓝光，里面出现了龙的形象。  
突然冒出的声音在房间里显得很跳脱，  
毕竟声源似乎很不一般，仔细一听好像是龙我的。

简直像是变身成为cross-z的台词啊，

她想起来过去一年中的战斗，果然还是勾起了嘴角。

想着原来是这样，瓶盖再次转动，

‘美空。’

本来已经做下了心理准备，却又是一份意外。  
声音分明是一海的，却罕有认真地叫了她的名字。

‘生日快乐。’

是纱羽的，没想到记者到这种时候果然还是这么古板呢，那种尚未随时间而陈旧的熟稔翻涌上来。

瓶子在手中停了停，她转到了最后的卡口。

——然后瞪大了眼睛。

‘rabbit！’

红色的光，是战兔收录下的声音。

比起龙我，要正经许多，以前大家一直认为兔子和战兔很像，事实上战兔这么念着的时候，确实有和兔子一样的温柔。

她应该已经知道战兔他们想要表达什么，

思绪纷乱之时下意识把瓶口快速转了一次，各种音效层叠混在一起，像先前战斗使用的腰带扳机一样吵，像几个人一起聚会一样吵。

蓝的，土黄的，粉色的，红的。  
颜色凌乱参杂在一起闪个不停。

他们一起在呼喊，他们是她一年多间结识的伙伴。

——无论被毁灭了什么，我们都能创造回来。

对忘记妻儿的锅岛他们这么宽慰过，在击败evolt时他们这么骄傲过。

现在她居然又收到了他们的保证。

她深吸一口气，像要缓解鼻根的酸楚。

刻意打量别处的眼睛看着斜晖正慢慢落下。

错过了漫长年岁的少女仰仰头，  
空旷的天花板没能诉说什么。

她把自己的手放在病床上那个一直沉默的男人手上，  
心电图仍然执着地划出图像，她感受到热流在手心间传递。

泯着嘴，她最终站起来，把瓶子放进了手里，塞在扣合的双手之间。

瓶子被她捂得有些发热，让她攥紧了手中抓住的一切。

瓶盖被误触至卡口，

‘rabbit！’

红色的兔子不厌其烦地叫起来。

她没有动，任由瓶子咯在掌心。

于是他们一起听着声音轻下去，

兔子跑远了。

——————————————

怀中小小的孩子轻轻挣开了他的怀抱，拉着他的手站起来。

他看到女儿拉着他的手向这座房间之外跑去。

他被这双手牵引，就如当初他拉着她一样。  
不过这次，倒是女儿走在了前面。

迈出的步伐沉重如陷泥沼，愈往外愈是精疲力竭。

本该如衰迈的老人再踏不出小小的框限，但女儿的热切是那样生动传达至跟前。

华光之中，他终于离开了这道门，

外面并非意识抵达不到的世界，也没有凶险窥伺。

在前面拉着他的女儿再回头时已经二十岁模样，风华正茂。

她的面前是她的友人，直率的，机敏的，玩世不恭的。

她的愉快从她的每分每秒任何一处传递而来，

他们看过来，正笑着朝他打招呼。

End.

——————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> （似乎又一次和蛋糕过不去🌚  
> 是很简单的两条，一个是惣一在梦境中的事，还有就是美空在生活中的事  
> 起源是被Build的中义击到，就想了一点关于被毁灭和创造的片段  
> （（好几次差点打成重建，这不是希望的  
> 虽然两位的结尾都比较开放一点，  
> 但其实一直是比较悲观，再加上私设了惣一醒不过来的可能，  
> 对惣一来说，剩下的时间只能永远在梦里，以为守护了创造了与女儿的回忆，实则只是在被毁灭的东西里自我催眠，早已失去了创造的勇气和能力。  
> 对于美空而言，哪怕和朋友有了羁绊，但果然亲情无法被新创造的取缔，被毁掉了的东西有些能有新的开始，有些只是成为疤痕  
> 当然这样就更ooc了，所以最后做了改动也有改变自己乱七八糟想法的企图


End file.
